Even with the migration to LTE and 4G-based networks, the rapid growth in subscribers, applications, and devices is still causing a burden on network elements; this has led to congestion and network failures, all of which have a major impact on the experience of the end-user. Thus, the need to manage the growth in data, signaling, or data session traffic more intelligently and efficiently is still critical to ease network congestion in real time and to ensure user experience.
As such, as mobile devices and mobile applications become heavily relied upon for information consumption, business, and entertainment uses, as has the need to ensure the freshness or relevance of content and data delivered via mobile devices, in particular when traffic managing or optimizing techniques are employed to optimize mobile network traffic such that user experience can be ensured.